List of appearances by Hercules
Hercules has made the following appearances: * Hercules and the Amazon Women (flashback - as an infant) * Hercules & Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (flashback) * The Trial of Hercules Part 1 (flashback) * Hercules and the Amazon Women (flashback - as a child) * Young Hercules ** Young Hercules: Volume One * HTLJ: "Regrets... I've Had a Few" (flashback) * YH: ** "The Treasure of Zeus: Part 1" ** "Between Friends: The Treasure of Zeus, Part 2" ** "What a Crockery: The Treasure of Zeus, Part 3" ** "Girl Trouble" ** "Herc and Seek" ** "Teacher's Pests" ** "Down and Out in Academy Hills" ** "Keeping Up with the Jasons" ** "No Way Out" ** "Amazon Grace" ** "Cyrano de Hercules" ** "Battle Lines: Part 1" ** "Battle Lines: Part 2" ** "Inn Trouble" ** "Forgery" ** "Ares on Trial" ** "Winner Take All" ** "Cold Feet" ** "A Serpent's Tooth" ** "The Lure of the Lyre" ** "Fame" ** "Lyre, Liar" ** "A Lady in Hades" ** "The Mysteries of Life" ** "Dad Always Liked Me Best" ** "Herc's Nemesis" ** "Home for the Holidays" ** "Mommy Dearests" ** "In Your Dreams" ** "Sisters" ** "Golden Bow" ** "Cram-ped" ** "Con Ares" ** "Me, Myself and Eye" ** "Get Jason" ** "My Fair Lilith" ** "Hind Sight" * Cheiron's Warriors * The Ares Alliance * Mission From Zeus * YH: ** "The Head That Wears the Crown" ** "The Skeptic" ** "Iolaus Goes Stag" ** "The Prize" ** "Parents' Day" ** "Life for a Life" ** "Mila" ** "Adventures in the Forbidden Zone" ** "The Beasts Beneath" ** "Valley of the Shadow" ** "Under Siege" ** "Apollo" ** "Ill Wind" * HTLJ: ** "Medea Culpa" (flashback) ** "Twilight" (flashback) ** "Top God" (flashback) * Hercules and the Amazon Women (first appearance) * Hercules and the Lost Kingdom * Hercules and the Circle of Fire * Hercules in the Underworld * Hercules in the Maze of the Minotaur * HTLJ: ** "The Wrong Path" ** "Eye of the Beholder" ** "The Road to Calydon" ** "The Festival of Dionysus" ** "Ares" ** "As Darkness Falls" ** "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" ** "The March to Freedom" ** "The Warrior Princess" * Plowshares Into Swords (flashback) * HTLJ: ** "Gladiator" ** "The Vanishing Dead" ** "The Gauntlet" ** "Unchained Heart" ** "The King of Thieves" *** The King of Thieves ** "All That Glitters" ** "What's in a Name?" ** "Siege at Naxos" ** "Outcast" ** "Under the Broken Sky" ** "The Mother of All Monsters" ** "The Other Side" *** Trapped in the Underworld ** "The Fire Down Below" * XWP: "Prometheus" * HTLJ: ** "Cast a Giant Shadow" ** "Highway to Hades" ** "The Sword of Veracity" ** "The Enforcer" ** "Once a Hero" ** "Heedless Hearts" ** "Let the Games Begin" ** "The Apple" ** "Promises" ** "King For A Day" ** "Protean Challenge" * Hercules & Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus * HTLJ: ** "The Wedding of Alcmene" ** "The Power" ** "Centaur Mentor Journey" * The Trial of Hercules Part 1 * The Trial of Hercules Part 2 * Hercules & Xena: The Comic Book Begins * HTLJ: "The Cave of Echoes" * The Warrior Princess * The Warrior Princes Part 2: The Shaper * The Warrior Princess Part 3: Smile for the Chimaera * HTLJ: "Mercenary" * By the Sword * HTLJ: ** "Doomsday" ** "Mummy Dearest" ** "Not Fade Away" ** "Monster Child in the Promised Land" ** "The Green-Eyed Monster" ** "Prince Hercules" * Serpent's Shadow * HTLJ: "A Star to Guide Them" * The Huntress and the Sphinx * HTLJ: ** "The Lady and the Dragon" ** "Long Live the King ** "Surprise" * The Eye of the Ram * HTLJ: ** "Encounter" ** "When a Man Loves a Woman" ** "Judgment Day" * The First Casualty * HTLJ: ** "Reign of Terror ** "The End of the Beginning" ** "War Bride" ** "A Rock and a Hard Place" ** "Atlantis" * The Plant of Never-Death * HTLJ: ** "Beanstalks and Bad Eggs" ** "Hero's Heart" ** "Regrets... I've Had a Few" ** "Web of Desire" ** "Stranger in a Strange World" ** "Two Men and a Baby" ** "Prodigal Sister" ** "...And Fancy Free" ** "If I Had a Hammer..." ** "Hercules on Trial" ** "Medea Culpa" ** "Men in Pink" ** "Armageddon Now" ** "Armageddon Now Part 2" * Monsters and Ghouls * HTLJ: ** "Porkules" ** "One Fowl Day" ** "My Fair Cupcake" ** "War Wounds" ** "Twilight" ** "Top God" ** "Reunions" * The Marriage of Hercules and Xena * HTLJ: ** "Just Passing Through" (flashback) ** "Faith" ** "Descent" ** "Resurrection" ** "Render Unto Caesar" ** "Norse By Norsevest" ** "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge" ** "Darkness Rising" ** "Let There Be Light" ** "Redemption" ** "We'll Always Have Cyprus" (flashback) ** "Sky High" ** "Stranger and Stranger" ** "Just Passing Through" ** "Greece is Burning" ** "We'll Always Have Cyprus" * Hercules and the Geek of Greece * Xena and the Magic Arrow of Myx * HTLJ: ** "The Academy" ** "Love on the Rocks" ** "Once Upon a Future King" ** "Fade Out" ** "My Best Girl's Wedding" ** "Revelations" ** "Be Deviled" ** "Love, Amazon Style" ** "Rebel With a Cause" ** "Darkness Visible" ** "Hercules, Tramps & Thieves" ** "City of the Dead" ** "A Wicked Good Time" ** "Full Circle" * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * XWP: "God Fearing Child" * HTLJ: ** "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules" ** "For Those of You Just Joining Us" Category:Appearances by character